


Chapter 2 - He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow.

by Xxxpokelad



Series: Once Upon a Timeloop [2]
Category: Dark (TV 2017), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, everyone is dumb (and bisexual), no braincell as usual, only stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxpokelad/pseuds/Xxxpokelad
Summary: Once Upon a Timeloop is a (very dumb) crossover between the tv shows Once Upon a Time and Dark (2017). After the events of the last season of Dark, Martha, Jonas and all the others that got erased from the timeline find themselves in the mystical town of Storybrooke, Maine.This crossover is set after the sixth season of Once Upon a Time and after the third season of Dark. Spoilers from both the shows may appear.In this chapter, a few of my favorite characters and themes make a come back.
Series: Once Upon a Timeloop [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160066
Kudos: 1





	Chapter 2 - He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow.

“What the hell is that?”  
Emma was pointing at the two big, white, smoking cylinders shaped structures that had appeared out of thin air. She could swear they weren’t there this morning. Or an hour ago, for that matter.   
“Scheiße!” Jonas and Martha exclaimed at unison. Both of them were looking quite intensely at the newfound building, with an expression of fear mixed with concern on their faces.   
‘They definitely recognized the place. I better ask them about it.’  
It was Jonas who broke the awkward silence that had fallen in the group, before The Saviour could attempt to make them talk. “That’s Winden Power Plant.”  
“I’m sorry.” Emma said, shaking her head. “I must have heard you wrong. Did you just say ‘That’s Winden Power Plant’?”  
“Yep.”  
“But Storybrooke doesn’t have a power plant.” August pointed out, genuinely confused.  
“Not just any power plant, too.”  
Emma grinded her teeth. She feared the answer of the question she was about to make. “What do you mean by that, Martha?”  
“It’s a nuclear power plant. One of the first built in Germany, and one of the largest, I think.”  
“What?” August said incredulously. “Great. That’s just. Great.” He sighed. He looked like the man was having an existential crisis, and Emma sympathized with him. “The only thing missing in this town was radioactivity.”  
Regina started walking calmly towards her car. “Let’s go check it out.” She pointed at the two teenagers and went: “You two, German kids. With me. I want to keep an eye on you.”  
“We should go too, Emma. Let’s take my bike.”  
The two of them mounted on August’s bike and followed suit Regina’s car. Emma felt tense towards the whole thing. The bike, the new ‘nuclear power plant’, the mysterious people. Something was off about the whole lot of them.   
As they drove, Emma immediately recognized the direction they were going. She was liking the situation less and less by the minute.  
“Are we going towards the mines?” She asked with disgust.   
August was grinning widely. “My father loves this place.”  
“Don’t remind me, please.” She chuckled.  
He started laughing. “Oh right! I heard Henry talking about the incident in the mines from a couple of years ago. My father tried to blow up the mines, right?” Emma sensed he was sincere in his amusement, that he wasn’t trying to make fun of her, but she was starting to get mad. Not at August really, that didn’t do anything wrong after all, but probably because the mines always were a hot spot in the town. When some illegal or evil stuff was about to go down in Storybrooke, the mines were probably at the epicentre.  
“Yep.” She sighed. “Never liked them.”  
“Can’t blame you, really. A lot of things happened here.” After a moment, he continued: “Why are the mines always in the mix, do you think? Are they a bad magnet for evil deeds or something?”  
“Interesting point. But fairy dust grows there. And fairy magic can’t be evil.”  
“That’s what they want you to think.”  
‘I served that to him on a silver platter. Nice one, Emma.’ She couldn’t help but smile, nonetheless. That August would run down on the fairies was always a given. Something one could count on.   
The car in front of them stopped. On the right, to Emma despair’s, there was the entrance to the mines. On the left, the nuclear powerplant. And that couldn’t be a coincidence.   
All of the sudden, a tall man in a long black robe appeared out of nowhere. He had blond hair neatly organized, a book in his hands, and a broad smile on his face.   
Regina, Martha and Jonas stepped out of the car, while Emma and August got off the bike. Emma noticed that Jonas and Martha immediately tensed up when they noticed the strange man.  
“Jonas, Martha.” The man said warmly, without breaking eye contact and still smiling. “Was machen sie hier?”  
“Noah?” Jonas asked surprised. “Wie bist du hier?”  
“Hm, guys? Please switch to English?”  
“Yes, sorry, August.” Jonas pointed to the stranger in the weird dress and said: “This is Noah, he’s from Winden as well.”  
“How did you get here? Did you come with the others? And with…” Emma waived at the plant. “This?”  
“I believe so,” The man answered in a deep voice, “I cannot be sure, however. It’s strange. Who might you be?”  
“Yes, hi, my name is Emma Swann, these are Regina Mills and August Booth. Nice to meet you, Noah…?”   
“Just Noah.”  
“This is getting ridiculous. We are not getting answers, only more questions. I wish I could cast a truth spell on all of you so I can get some straight answers.”  
“I’m sorry?” Noah looked, obviously, confused. Afterall, he had not been introduced to the town’s characteristic. “’Truth spell’? What do you mean?”  
“Why does everyone not give me time to break the news to people gently?” Emma wasn’t really to talking to anyone in particular, she just wanted her opinions known. “Yes, August is Pinocchio, I’m Snow White and Prince Charming’s daughter, and Regina here is, well, was, she has put the work in and she’s a different person now, the Evil Queen.”  
“Ah. So there is magic here?” Noah looked very interested in the town’s magic. And that was never a good thing. “And anyone can practice it?”   
“Magic always comes with a price, dearie.”  
Emma grunted. “I know that voice. I’d recognize it anywhere. I thought I told you I’d handle this, Gold.”   
Behind them stood Mr. Gold, in one of his most ridiculous outfit. It looked like he found his old dressing sense, from back when he was only The Dark One of the Enchanted Forest.   
“What in god’s name are you wearing.” Regina looked delighted at the inconvenience. “You look very fruity. Suits you. About time you started wearing a little bit of colour.”  
He made a little bow and a twirl. “Thank you, dearie. But allow me to introduce myself. I am Rumpelstiltskin.” And he bowed, again. “At your service.”   
“Rumpelstiltskin? As the story? The German tale?”  
“Ah. So you ask about him. But I don’t even get a ‘Really? As the famous puppet from the story written by the Italian novelist Carlo Collodi?’ Sure.” August muttered angrily under his breath. Almost like a hiss.  
“Can we get back at the matter at hand?” Regina snapped all of the sudden. “This building, for example. I still have to find one shred of evidence that’s a nuclear power plant.”  
“Not only is it a power plant,” Jonas answered a little put out, “But it’s going to explode.”  
Emma, Regina and August all turned to Jonas and yelled, at the same time: “Wait what?”   
“In both our worlds, the nuclear plant went off at one point. In different moments and with variating results, too.”  
That sentence only generated more confusion, and a lot more questions.  
“Both your worlds? What does that mean?”  
“When did the plant explode in your worlds?”  
“Did you manage to stop the explosion? What happened after the explosion?”  
Jonas put his hands up. “Alright, wait. I’ll try to answer to all of your questions. Emma, me and Martha come from parallel worlds, worlds created by a scientist in a desperate attempt to save his daughter. Regina, in my word the apocalypse happened in June 2020 in November 2019. August, we both failed to stop our respective apocalypses, but while in my world Winden is quarantined and closed from the world, Martha’s world has been turned into a desert wasteland by the apocalypse.”  
While Emma and August looked more bewildered than anything else, Regina looked pensive and absorbed in her thoughts. “So we have virtually no way to tell when the apocalypse will hit, or what consequences it will bring.” She started pacing.  
“Will you calm down, dearie? I think I might have a solution to all of this.”


End file.
